1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are very attractive in the electronics industry because of their small size, multi-functionality and/or low fabrication cost thereof. Semiconductor devices can be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing logic data, semiconductor logic devices processing operations of logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices. The semiconductor memory devices include dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices. A unit cell of the DRAM devices has a capacitor storing the logic data.